


This

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu sabe y tiene realmente claro lo que Lucy hace y es, y por eso sabe cuál es el tipo de chico que, por tanto, sueña Lucy. Natsu no está seguro de si es ese chico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Pareja: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia.
> 
> Notas: Todas las ideas que pude tener con esta pareja no me gustaron lo suficiente y pues para no retrasarme más con el regalo acabé sacando esto. So, feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Luciel, amore mío, lamento lo corto, algún otro día te hago un NaLu más decente (?).

Natsu no está seguro de si es ese chico.

Sabe que a Lucy le gusta leer por las tardes y que se sumerge en cuentos inagotables. Sabe que le gusta escribir por las noches y beber café con sus labios de rosa pálido. Sabe que amanece con una taza de chocolate caliente y que se acuesta con una de leche. Sabe, incluso, que a ella le gustan las flores y los detalles y las cajas de bombones aunque no lo diga en voz alta; y sabe que es lo que espera siempre que posa su barbilla en la ventana y se pregunta si _él irá esa noche_.

Sabe que Lucy aprecia las estrellas y piensa en su madre, sabe que observa las calles y piensa en su padre. Sabe que al mirar el sol salir cada mañana piensa en él y quizás y solo quizás al mirar las nubes piense en Happy.

Sabe que Lucy sueña con citas en restaurantes y cálidos abrazos por las noches, sabe que es una romántica empedernida aunque lea más que nada suspenso y terror. Natsu sabe y tiene realmente claro que Lucy hace y es todas esas cosas, y por eso sabe cuál es el tipo de chico que, por tanto, sueña Lucy.

Natsu no está seguro de si es ese chico.

Porque él es vivaz y alegre y enérgico, como una llamarada que se mueve sin sentido ni caos, solo movimiento. Sabe que es la esperanza que nunca se apaga y la luz que siempre habrá de levantarse, pero no sabe si es el romántico que la llevará a cenar o se sentará por las noches a observarla leer en calma. No puede asegurar que sea él que le besara la barbilla con suavidad y le rodeará la cintura con lentitud porque nada de eso va con él, porque es demasiado calmo y demasiado estático y él se muere por gritarle al mundo que tiene ganas de gritar. Porque él solo sabe ser intenso y Lucy anhela, aunque no lo diga, paz.

Natsu sabe de guerras y batallas, no de libros y flores. Entonces Natsu no está seguro de si es ese chico del que ella se enamoraría, ese con el que sueña y es su ideal.

A Natsu le da miedo no ser ese chico y no lograr serlo nunca, porque sería perder a Lucy y él no quiere perderla, que incluso si no es ese chico Lucy sí es esa chica. De hecho es más que esa chica. Mil veces esa chica. Veinte mil. Setenta y dos mil. Es esa chica tanto como... como es de grande el sol.

Lucy es la chica que Natsu nunca se animó a soñar y que de alguna forma aún así fue ella, que la vio y Lucy definitivamente fue el sueño que no tuvo —ahora tiene—, esa estrella que iluminaba su insuficiente sol.

Lucy es esa chica, _su_ chica, su ideal —y su sueño y su estrella y su anhelos y esas otras veinte mil porquerías más—. Pero él quizás no es ese chico y eso, más que dolerle, le asusta. Le gustaría serlo pero no sabe cómo, no tiene idea siquiera para intentarlo y eso que lo único que sabe hacer es intentar porque bajar las manos es algo que nunca ha hecho y nunca hará —lo único que nunca intentará es darse por vencido—.

 _Esto_ es lo que es, no más, no menos. Y si no es suficiente se le acaban las ganas de vivir.

Pero Natsu le abraza por la espalda con miedo de no ser suficiente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Lucy —oliendo su cabello, escondiendo sus temores—, y Lucy sonríe aunque él no la vea.

Porque Natsu es cálido al abrazar y eso le basta, lo otro son detalles.


End file.
